The present invention generally relates to water cooler assemblies and liquid dispensing apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to an energy saving baffle for use with such assemblies and apparatus, which may but need not also employ or embody various other features, including: a bottom load water cooler, including such a cooler with a door stop mechanism; an adjustable drip tray assembly; a leak stop mechanism; an adjustable bottle interface accommodating dimensional variations in water bottles; an instaboil feature; and programmable dispensing and visual display modes.
Experience in the water cooler and liquid dispensing industry has shown that water cooler assemblies and liquid dispensing apparatus with one or more of the above-referenced features would be advantageous.